


I Do

by JessycahMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Rambling, Season 6B, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessycahMcCall/pseuds/JessycahMcCall
Summary: He had been forgotten. No one remembered him. Not his best friend nor Lydia, who promised to remember. Set in Season 6A of Teen Wolf.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I don't even know how to work with this. And btw, this is a One-Shot.  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, just the plot. It might be slightly OOC. English is not my first language.

He had been forgotten. No one remembered him. Not his best friend nor Lydia, who promised to remember. But he knew, actually he didn’t, but he hoped, that someone would remember him, and at this point? Even Isaac came to his mind. It wasn’t like they hated each other, but they weren’t particularly fond of one another either.  


People were being remembered, so he was more alone each day that passed. But he wasn’t upset, he was glad that most of the people there were being saved and they had someone that cared about them. Even when he was alone and forgotten, he couldn’t wish the same for others, he would never be that selfish, he felt the need to help, not to be saved.  


Stiles was in the middle of the woods, sited at the floor, crossed legs, looking down at his hands that played distractedly with his shoelaces when he heard the shuffle of leaves. His hands stilled and he slowly looked up, just to find no one other than Derek Freaking Hale. Next thing he knew, he was ungracefully getting up, tripping over his feet as he ran towards the wolf.  


“Stil…” His voice had been cut out by a punch well aimed at his left jaw. “What the hell, men?”  


“What the… What the hell?” Stiles looked incredulously at Derek and his voice raised a pitch. “Is that all that you’re going to say? You just left me – everyone behind and that’s all that you got to say? I needed you! We needed you! Do you have any idea of what has been happening? Scott trusts everyone; Kira left but at least she explained; Lydia went berserk; Liam and his friend don’t do any good; Theo screwed everything up; and I just… I’m just straight up going insane!” He may have had too much coffee to keep him awake from the nightmares. “Did you know? Do you even want to know why? Do you even care? The Nogits… That stupid evil spirit didn’t care if I slept, ate, took my Adderall, it made me kill people that I care about! Some days I can’t even look Scott or Isaac in the face because I caused that pained look that they carry around. And you know what? That’s what Theo wanted! The Void again, and what did I do? I killed a guy! I was trying to protect myself and it wasn’t intentional, but I. Killed. Him. I’m a murderer Derek. I just wish you were here to ground me… Wait… How are you here?”  


“I’m here because I remember you, Stiles. Someone had to. No one else did.” The wolf said, trying to process all the information that rushed through his brain.  


“But you do.” It was a statement, but it ended up sounding like a question.  


“Yeah, I do.” Derek could hear Stiles’ heart skip a beat, okay, maybe more like three, but he couldn’t judge. Seeing Stiles again was making his heart beat a little faster that normally did.  


“I’m… You know…” He pointed to Derek’s now healed face. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  


“You know, you made me learn some stuff, before. To listen, to think outside of the box, to trust… Now you still do, because after everything that happened with you, you’re still standing, ready to beat my ass. You might have nightmares, and if you do, I’ll help you. I’m here now.”  


“And what if you leave?” Stiles was stoned that Derek could managed to talk that much in one go, but he just couldn’t keep the question to himself, let’s just blame the goddamned coffee.  


“I won’t, not this time.” They were looking deep into each other’s eyes, looking for something deep inside, maybe the truth? Feelings? Well, something! “Unless if you come with me.” And Derek just couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut.  


Stiles left his jaw hang and moved his lips, trying to say something, but too overwhelmed to talk. Unshed tears that were pricking at his eyes were ready to fall, all the bad things catching up to him. And Derek understood, he didn’t judge. He just moved quickly until his body was pressing Stiles’ to the near tree, hugging him in place. At first, the spasmastic boy let his hands float behind Derek’s back, but then he was clawing at the piece of fabric that covered the wolf’s shoulders. And he sobbed. Cried all the things that were accumulated inside him, eating him alive, now leaving his body.  


When he calmed down, they loosened their arms and had their foreheads connected. Their eyes fluctuated between lips and eyes. Derek’s hands cupping Stiles’ face now, thumbs cleaning the tracks of tears, the last ones trying to run away. They kissed. It was soft and slow, and Derek was so ready to use that trick to stop the kid for a minute.  


“Who would have thought, he actually gives a crap about me, he just wants to protect me, my big cuddling bear.” Stiles played as Derek interlaced his fingers with Stiles’. They had to talk about what Stiles had bursted out with and what they were going to do about them.  


“Let’s get out of here.” He said with a playfully smile and an eye roll, reaching his hand to hold the whisky eyed boy.  


“Let’s.”


End file.
